


milk

by caixa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breastfeeding, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: The nipple is a ripe raspberry, large and bumpy.





	milk

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, there is a wag.  
> \- And other family members.  
> \- Yes, there is kinky (but also somehow pretty natural) threesome sex.  
> \- It includes the wag.  
> \- But the kids are safely asleep.
> 
> I just wanted to make sure you had read the tags.

 

The nipple is a ripe raspberry, large and bumpy. Before seeing it live André would have expected it to squirt milk from the one little point on the very tip, like a spray bottle or a water gun, but no. Milk beads on its surface in several random spots on and between the nobs, little white round pearls on the redness.

Drip. One breaks loose and lands on his chest.

Drip, drip, drip. It’s warm and wet.

André is in awe; fascinated, a bit intimidated, but oh so tempted. He swipes a droplet, bashful enough to pick it from his own skin, and brings the fingertip into his mouth.

“It’s sweet,” he whispers, grinning.

Gina Carlson laughs softly and shifts where she’s straddling his hips.

 

oo

 

They had stopped having sex (André was sure the Carlsons hadn't, André just wasn't a part of it) for several months after the last summer. It was only when Gina started to show in the tightest dresses that André came to realize why.

"I was so scared," Gina explained after Christmas. "I didn't want to risk anything until we were a little further."

 _We_ , it was self-explanatory, John's hand protectively on his wife's almost-flat stomach, the three of them at the table together, Lucca in the next room with his toys, ready to sprint back any time, most likely to hug Uncle André's leg and beg for him to come and play.

Uncle André always went.

 

There was a date night a month later, the boy home with a babysitter, Gina well into the second trimester, five, six months, clear but delicate bump under her shirt. Snuggling close to André's side, under his arm, for a pic of the three of them; hand in John's hand, another hid behind Andre's back, sliding under his shirt, tickling him under the waistband of his jeans. Sinking in lower, nails digging into the skin of Andre’s ass when she curled her fingers against it.

“You’re coming with us tonight,” she breathed into his ear, and later, in a hotel room, “I’m so fucking horny all the time.”

“Hormones,” John hummed, pleased, nestling his cock into the right place, guiding her hips on it to ride him on reverse, her words humid air on André’s abs and her fingers a tight squeeze around his cock, jerking it against her swollen tits, taking it into her mouth, letting it out again, rubbing the pulsating head to her breasts. It gushed out white, the last kind André would see on her tits for months.

The next time they did it Gina’s bump was a smooth round balloon in front of her body, something they had to adjust to. She wore a bra through it all but it didn’t cross André’s mind to think why. He had complimented the lingerie: it was smooth velvet, caps red, clearly new because she had grown yet another cup size.

Maybe it made her feel sexy: it sure looked hot, the round bosom rising and lowering on the rhythm of her breath as Andre fingered her; it felt sensual, the velvet pressing on André’s back when she got bossy and grabbed the nape of kneeling André’s neck, pushing his head down on John’s cock, her husband sitting on a chair before them like a king on his throne.

“Suck it, bitch,” she uttered huskily, sliding his hand up into André’s hair, pulling it, reaching for his hard cock with another hand. She found drops of precum, spread it on his cock, whispering filth of how André is a slut for getting so turned on by John’s cock in his mouth. André felt the velvet-veiled breast against his shoulder, the round belly tight on his naked side, tasted the cock he was almost choking on and it was glorious, losing himself in being used and pleasured at the same time.

 

The baby boy arrived in the middle of the playoffs. During the Cup celebrations he had a name, Rudy, a soft warm thing curling his rosy fists and toes on André’s lap, tiny enough to fit in the cradle of his two hands.

 

Lucca hung on André’s shin, clinging to it with arms and legs like a little monkey when André was saying his goodbyes for the off-season back home in Sweden.

“No, no! André no! You can’t go!”

They had had a cosy, casual dinner at the Carlsons; after the dessert Gina had lifted her legs on John’s lap, taken Rudy on her arms and lowered the bottom layer of her nursing top to expose her breast to feed the baby. Rudy had nibbled it and latched on; Gina had grimaced uneasily.

“I thought the sugar would do it. It won’t flow.”

“You want that fenugreek tea, honey?” John asked but Gina shook her head.

“I’m fed up with the taste. Can you just rub my back, John?”

John crouched forward from his seat and extended his hand to rub Gina between the shoulder blades; the position looked awkward and weak.

“I’ll do it,” André offered, landing his hand next to John’s who leaned back again.

“Mmh,” Gina hummed. Her back was warm under André’s hand, she stretched her neck and adjusted the baby’s position on her chest. Rudy let go of the nipple but found his little mouth around it again, nuzzling and nibbling the breast. André realized he was watching it over Gina’s shoulder like it was any of his business, tore his eyes off the little face and kept massaging, eyes wandering blindly on the walls.

Rudy started swallowing milk in loud gulps.

 

oo

 

The summer is a whirlwind of training, family and post-cup-parties. Sometimes, in a sleepy haze, André tastes the goodbye kisses in his mouth, but there are other lips to kiss in Europe, other bodies squirming to his side in other beds, his needs well catered for.

It doesn’t make it any less welcome when John casually invites him over to hang out, the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows hinting to more than a dinner or TV and snacks.

John’s cock is hard and possessive in his ass, Gina’s pussy unfolds for his mouth juicy, succulent, wanting.

Gina keeps her bra on.

She keeps it on the second time.

 

The third time, John in the other end of the house checking that the kids surely are fast asleep, André strokes the curve of Gina’s breasts and presses his lips gently on the bare skin above the lace trim. He slides his hand up her stomach, under the breast, weighing its fullness on his palm, planting soft kisses on the upper side.

He slides his hand further, under the strap, pushes it down Gina’s shoulder and lifts his eyes at her.

“Please,” he says, “I wanna look at you.”

Gina sneers.

“Babe. I keep them on for a reason.”

André shifts on the bed and grabs her around the waist, rolling her over on top of him, shuffling to a half-sitting position. He slides his hands up her sides, pulls her to a kiss, massaging the sides of her breasts with his thumbs.

“You’re so sexy naked and you now that, Gina,” he murmurs between the kisses. Gina arches her back upwards, giving space to André’s hands to move to caress her tits over the lace. André senses warm moisture between her thighs on his lower abs; his cock is not far down from the spot and it’s getting nosy, more involved and restless by the second.

Gina lets an approving hum into his mouth and he dares to slide his fingers under the bra straps again, pushing both down. They kiss until Gina breaks it and lifts her body upwards.

Andre keeps the straps in his hands, pulling them, looking Gina in the eye.

“All right,” she says, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

A liner pad drops on the sheet as André opens the bra, and he feels a bit dumb for not realizing before.

 

oo

 

Milk beads on the redness in several random spots, little white round pearls.

Drip.

Drip, drip, drip.

André swipes a droplet from where it has landed on his chest and brings his finger into his mouth, it’s warm and wet on his skin and tastes sweet and sour at the same time.

“It’s sweet,” he whispers, grinning.

Gina laughs softly, her pussy oozing warmth where she’s straddling André, and André moves his hand to feel her breast. It’s round, tense and firm, and reacts to his touch.

Dripdrip _drip_ drip.

He rubs it into the skin of Gina’s tit and licks his thumb.

His other hand meets a bump on the side of the other breast, like a knot under the skin. He drags his fingers sternly over it and the nipple squirts a sharp spray that hits him just below his eye.

 _Oh._ “Wow,” André guffaws and wipes it off.

Gina giggles at his astonishment and wiggles on his lap. She’s wet, god, it's so fucking hot, André glides his hand down her stomach to feel it. Gina gasps when his thumb hits her clit, and to André it looks like the dripping intensifies, drops streaming down the bust and onto him quicker after one another.

“Uh, babe,” Gina breathes, riding his lap ( _wet and slick and warm, oh god that pussy feels soft and ready_ ), swaying against his rubbing thumb. “Arousal…” _drip, dripdrip_   “ - Makes it flow.”

“It’s good,” Andre says, and Gina moves her hand behind her back, reaching André’s cock, and he gasps, repeating “ _Good.”_

Gina rises above him and guides him in, sitting down in one easy slick-wet-hot glide surrounding, squeezing his cock, and André grips her hips hard, pressing her down because oh god, yes.

Drip _dripdripdripdripdrip._ Wet and warm, pooling between his pecs, sweet and sour smell rising in the air, the first drops already drying.

Come on, he _has_ to. He lifts his head to give one lick to the underside of the nipple, another, third; opens his lips to take in as much of the breast as he can, lapping twirling circles all over the areola inside his mouth. The milk flows onto his tongue, Gina’s fingers dig into his hair, fisting his curls, she rides his cock up and down.

 _Is this allowed, should we be doing this,_ crosses his mind but his body ignores the questions.

 

A sudden sound, John clearing his throat on the doorway. Andre’s eyes dart quickly towards him, he detaches his mouth from the tit, milk still dripping onto him.

“Tasting something that belongs to my son? That’s nasty,” Carly scolds, shaking his head. If he tries to sound stern, it’s not quite there: the lopsided smile on his lips softens the tone.

André licks up the drop rolling down his chin. “Sorry,” he grins.

Gina leans backwards, supporting herself hand on André’s thigh to talk to John. “Get naked and come the fuck here,” she says and John obeys, dropping his T-shirt, shorts and underwear on the floor along the few steps to the bed. Gina kisses him, her hips rolling slowly around André’s cock.

André rests his head down on the bed to give them room to play. He keeps one hand on Gina’s ass but brings the other up to massage the crease under her heavy tit. It elicits a little spray of drops straight outwards, landing on his neck. Gina, having broken the kiss with John, notices it.

“Kiss it off him, John,” she murmurs into John’s ear, her fingers massaging the nape of John’s neck. John bows down, and André closes his eyes and feels lips nibbling and tongue licking his skin, tracing the spilled breastmilk here and there. “Kiss him,” he hears Gina’s husky voice, and John’s lips are on his own.

John’s lips detach from his and he opens his eyes to see John turned to kiss Gina’s breasts; Gina moans, André feels the walls of her pussy contracting on his cock, her pressing down on him.

“Fuck I want your fingers, John,” Gina pants. “Lube them up, babe, oh –“ her fingers dig into André’s chest by his collarbone – “Feel up his cock inside me.”

André spreads his legs to make room for John behind Gina, and Gina bows her torso closer to him and bites her lip hard to stifle a moan when John’s finger slides inside her ass; André feels the touch as a change of pressure on the back wall of her pussy.

 _“Oh yeah,”_ Gina moans, riding André’s cock slowly and cautiously, rubbing her clit down to its root. Drops of milk land steadily on André’s skin, rolling down his ribcage. John squeezes in another finger, massaging André’s cock through the perineum, and Gina trembles and fumbles André’s hand in hers to lift it to her face, sucking his fingers to keep herself from screaming. She fucks herself onto her husband’s hand and André’s cock, wet and wild, shaking from an orgasm but ready for another. She rarely comes only once.

“Fuck me, John. I can take it. I know I can. I want your cock.”

“You can, huh?” John asks, two fingers of one hand up her ass, another hand brushing her hair off her neck, lips on her earlobe. “Horny little mama, giving your baby milk to big boys like him? Ain’t that slutty?”

Gina lets out an approving, muffled wail.

“And now you want two cocks, Gina?” John’s fingers move inside her.

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Gina stills and bows further down to give John room to get behind her, pull out his fingers and replace them with his cock. The head pushes in arduously but gently, eliciting a little yelp out of Gina when the widest spot enters inside the rim. She sighs a _“Yes”_ as a signal for John to press on, and the cock snakes in, André feels the motion against his through the wall of flesh.

Gina breaths out high-paced moans as John starts fucking her ass. John’s cock adds to the pulsating squeeze of the flesh of the pussy so sweetly André can’t take it anymore. He squeezes Gina’s tits with both hands as he comes in a rush inside her, barely noticing how the milk flows from between his fingers, soaking his face, neck and chest.

John gently guides Gina up from André’s cock to all fours above him, fucking fast into her hole and working her clit with agile fingers. Gina arches her back, chest down on André’s milk-soaked belly to present her ass higher, and André feels the drops of her juices that drip down through John’s fingers on her second orgasm that makes her wail and curl her fingers on André's forearms hard enough to leave red marks.

John grips her hips as he finishes inside her, collapsing to their side happy and boneless. Gina rests as a panting mess partly on the bed between them, partly on top of André.

 

André wipes the side of her breast all the way to the tip of her nipple and sucks all four fingers into his mouth.

“Sweet,” he whispers and smiles.

 

* * *

 

o **the end** o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love any kind of feedback, please share your thoughts.
> 
> I'm caixxa and badhockeymom on Tumblr.


End file.
